


What's In A Name?

by draco_somnians



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e03 Fragile Balance, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what does that "J" stand for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

“Come on Jack!” Daniel whined.

“No.” He exited the elevator with Daniel hot on his heels, he’d been trying to shake him for the last ten minutes and couldn’t.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t like it.” He headed for Carter’s lab; maybe she would have something to distract Daniel with. She was always good at pulling his ass out of difficult situations; he could trust her to come to his rescue this time too.

“If I guess will you tell me?”

Jack didn’t answer; he just sped up his pace. Evasion. He was usually good at it, but apparently not today. Maybe he could blame it on being asleep for a frigging _week_! He was always groggy for a while if he overslept.

“James? Joseph? Joshua?”

He shot Daniel a dirty look.

“Jeremiah?” Daniel was grinning now; he was enjoying this way too much for Jack’s liking. Jack sighed; he was never going to hear the end of this. Finally they reached Carter’s lab and Jack skirted around the corner and through her door quickly. Predictably she was typing away on her laptop, but before Jack could even get out a greeting Daniel spoke.

“Sam, do you know Jack’s middle name?”

She grinned. It wasn’t often he saw an outright grin on Carter’s face, but there it was and that could only mean one thing. She knew. Was there anything this woman didn’t know?

She closed her laptop. “Yep.”

Daniel’s eyes widened, “Really?” He moved to stand beside her. “He won’t tell me.” She leaned over to Daniel and whispered in his ear. Daniel’s head shot up, lips pursed together for all of two seconds before he choked out a laugh.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Carter. “Traitor,” he muttered under his breath. She lowered her head, but Jack could still see the smile firmly plastered on her face and heard her soft laugh. Daniel was leaning on the desk, still laughing. “Shut up Daniel.” 


End file.
